Broken Doll
by Serias
Summary: “You're broken.” Darkness. That was the end of the road, her last breath. But it was far from his, and if she had held on for only a few moments longer, she might have known it was not a final chiding for her twisted nature, but something entirely di
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Broken Doll_

_Characters/Pairings: ElleXSylar_

_Rating: PG-13 [For now]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or any of its characters _

_Spoiler alert: If you haven't seen the end of Eclipse pt. 2, there's spoilers._

_Summary: What should happen after what we were shown in the beach scene._

_Note: For now, this is a oneshot. If people seem to like it, I may continue the fic, and then will most likely become an AU endeavor. _

The words he had said reverberated through her mind as she felt the pain in her skull increase, "Damanged Goods." Maybe that was why she did not fight back this time, she had put her faith in him, put her love in him and he was now betraying her. When the cutting of her skin stopped, she still felt him above her, but her awareness was quickly slipping, fading into a dismal black. The last words Elle Bishop would ever hear before she died came from Gabriel, and they almost sounded like a final insult.

"You're broken."

Darkness. That was the end of the road, her last breath. But it was far from his, and if she had held on for only a few moments longer, she might have known it was not a final chidding for her twisted nature, but something entirely different. "I can fix you." He had finished, before letting out a deep sigh and allowing himself to fall on the ground next to her. The sight of her bleeding, of this girl he had held such a fascination with dead beneath him was almost too much to take, he could only use his reasons for the deed to soldier on, and he sat up again, finishing what he had started, opening her head fully.

He did what he had to do, used his ability, his experience that had lead to such voilence, to fix her. The Haitian had a hay day with Elle's memory so many times, he did not doubt she would be mess of fractured thoughts. He did not have much to work with, but perhaps if he helped save her, she could be the key to fixing the things in him which were clearly broken. They were both off beat time pieces, and he was the watchmaker, the man who could get anything to tick the way it should again. It should not take to much for him to apply that knowledge in saving the woman he...cared for, in such a way.

The pathways were severed, broken, appearing to be erased because the Haitian had cut all the ways to access her memories. Her years before the Company, short but still happy, the torture her father had forced her to endure, memories of her mother no doubt taken from her to make her more submissive to Bob. Maybe he was right in killing the man with the Midas touch, someone with a heart so cruel he would manipulate and fracture his own flesh and blood's mind. At least Gabriel had the hunger, Bob had not justifications for his actions, he could not even have claimed he had done it out of love.

But what Gabriel was now doing was very much held with that sentiment in mind. Save her. Be the hero. Or the Anti-Hero. He had always preferred the darker side of archeotypes, those that were clearly more human and still seemed to err, but at the end of the day they stood for what they believed was right.

It only took a few moments for him to realize how he could fix her, save her. The same way the company had no doubt saved Bennett. Elle had told him the story, in their time together. It was actually the same way he had intended on bringing her back, and now he felt as if it should have been clear to him long before he had cracked her skull. Fusing his blood with her own, the regenerative qualities would both bring her back to life, and restore the pathways the Haitian had damaged so. Elle might still be broken, but know she would have the puzzle pieces she needed to put herself back together.

He did it quickly, not wanting too look at her pale skin any longer. And then he waited, with baited breath, hoping that the story she had told was true. There were times he always wondered if she liked to make things a little more elaborate than they appeared to be, to impress him. His eyes held hope, as she watched her wounds start to mend, and the rising of her chest began again. But it was not until his eyes fluttered open, and looked to him in complete confusion, that he knew she was really with him again.

She slowly came to sit up, her irises flooded with confusion, like a child who had lost their parent in the grocery store. "Why?....W-What d-did you d-do to m-me?" Her words came out little more than a choked whisper, he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew she still saw him as the monster who seemed to be trying to kill her no long before.

"I fixed you. You of all people should know that's what I do, Elle. Broken things. Damaged things. I have the power to make them work again, run correctly." Her gaze finally fell from his, searching the sand as if the answers she needed beyond his cryptic words might be written there. And that was the moment it hit her, her face filled with surprise and her breathing grew erradic. "I remember....I remember everything. Oh my god, Gabriel, I remember what he did to me...My mother...My life." She then made the first move between them, wrapping her arms around his neck so tightly he thought he might suffocate. It did not matter though, he would have suffered the loss of air for as long as she needed.

When she finally pulled back, he knew she was still sifting through it all, all the now new information that filled her mind. "Who are you?" He questioned her, figuring it was the only way to pose what he needed from her. Her brows furrowed, head shakingly slightly to indication that she did not understand his meaning. "I'm Elle. Elle Bishop." He placed his hands on her shoulders, and leaned in closer, "No, Who are you? What's it going to be Elle? You asked me not so long ago. You're no longer bound by what he wanted for you, what the doctors diagnosed you as, what anyone has ever labeled you as. Who are you minus all that, restored to everything that you could have been?"

Her gaze had fallen to his lips as she spoke, and she sucked in a slow breath, closing the inches between their mouths and kissing him softly. She ended the kiss less than a few seconds later, but kept her forehead pressed against his, as she smiled and whispered. "I'm free."


	2. Broken Alliegances

_Title: Broken Doll_

_Characters/Pairings: ElleXSylar_

_Rating: PG-13 [For now]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or any of its characters _

_Spoiler alert: If you haven't seen the end of Eclipse pt. 2, there's spoilers._

_Summary: A Meeting of unlikely Allies._

Note: AU, it will end up involving most of the characters from Heroes, but is most definitely focused on Syelle.

The only sound that could be heard for quite a few moments was that of the waves crashing on the sand, but the silence was in no way awkward, or unwelcome. Elle finally broke their trance like state, and took his hand, leading them both to stand upright. "So," She huffed out, that wicked little smirk he adored so appearing on her lips, "What do we do now? Wait for the Asian Wonder to come back and tell us why we're here?"

Gabriel had not planned that far, he was not even sure where they had been dropped. But he figured he likely had one ally in all this, or at least someone that owed him. Peter. 'Powerless' Peter. He chuckled to himself at the notion of it, even without powers his supposed brother held a lot of weight in the game between Angela and Arthur. He was starting to see that now, that was all it was to them, the ultimate game of deadly chess. He had to protect Elle from both sides, he did not plan to work for either of his parents, or the people claiming to be them. Not anymore.

She had hardly been resurrected ten minutes, and already he was shedding those same chains that had held her down, just in a drastically different way. "Well, first we should probably figure out where 'here' is, and then...I don't know. I don't trust Arthur, I don't trust Angela. I don't care if Bennett was lying, he's right. They're playing all of us against each other."

She started to walk away from the surf, and since her fingers were interlocked with his, he was forced to follow. He would not have expected such a move of leadership from her, she always seemed to cling to whatever person she was fixated on. Maybe this new found independence was due to her change, her new memories. His heart almost skipped when she glanced over her shoulder at him, the moonlight highlighting her beauty, "Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right. Here I am stuck in the middle with you."

His hand tightened around hers for a moment, implicating that he felt the same way, if he was on the run from the world as they knew it, he could not think of a better partner. It was a private moment of tenderness, which was abruptly interrupted by Hiro Nakamura. Both of the lovers stopped suddenly in their tracks, heels digging into the sand beneath them.

"Bad guy, Broken watch girl." He uttered, a greeting that by his tone was not meant to be offensive, his English seemed to be failing him of late. Hiro had a smile on his face, the kind a child would have when they succeeded at something after dozens of failed tries. In his hand he held what looked like a comic book, and held it out, offering it to the two of them. Gabriel took it first, and Elle watched on, as Gabriel's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Give it to me." She borderline whined, an echo of some of the childlike whims she used to act upon.

But she had the same reaction, flipping through the pages to see her death, resurrection, and then Hiro teleporting Claire somewhere. "I really hope Arthur doesn't have his hands on this, otherwise we're all in trouble." She said, ignoring their new companion. Gabriel just shook his head, "Arthur doesn't need that. He's got the painter's ability, Peter had it."

Before they could continue their conversation, Hiro grasped both by the shoulders, his eyes squinting closed as they always did when he used his ability. Within an instant, they were standing in what looked to be a comic shop, and standing before them was a group of somewhat familiar faces. Elle had kept track of the files that came across her father's desk. Ever wanting to please him, she felt if she knew everything there was to know about Primatech's work, she might find a trick that would make him pat her on the back and tell her she had done a good job. Matt Parkman, and Daphne Millbrook.

"You brought Sylar here?! Hiro, what the hell were you thinking?!" Matt spat out, taking a step infront of Daphne. It was almost a comical mimic when Gabriel did the same to Elle, and both women's faces seemed a little surprised by the action of protection. "It's Gabriel, now." He retorted telepathically to Matt quite forcefully. The cop scowled at him, "You're still pulling for the other team, and that still makes you a bad guy." Gabriel simply shook his head, the two men continuing their unheard battle. "I'm not playing for either team anymore, I'm forming a new team. A team where we don't have a petty husband or wife, pitting everyone against each other. Manipulating everything, and everyone." Matt appeared skeptical, by both his face and the tone that was held in his mind. "How can I trust that Papa Petrelli isn't still driving the Gabriel train?"

Elle finally stepped around Gabriel, rolling her eyes at the two of them. "Okay, for those that don't have powers that include mind reading, can we please speak our minds? Literally?" She waited a moment but it was Hiro who made his first move, taking the comic to Matt and no doubt showing him the page that depicted Sylar and Elle's recent past. Matt's brows furrowed, as he glanced back up to Hiro, "So you're trying to tell me they're going to now think for themselves?" Hiro did not understand him, but the thinner looking Asian man behind him said something in Japanese, and Hiro nodded quite fervently.

Gabriel did not care if Matt believed him at this point, he would use whatever time he had to show him it was the truth. "I have a plan." He finally confessed, though he was still working out the logistics of it all in his head. "We take down both Primatech, and Pinehearst. We show them that we will not be controlled by either of their agendas, we start a revolution of sorts. We save the world from them."

It was the last line that struck Matt, because he had seen what would become of the world, and the effect whatever was going on now had on Gabriel. This had to be a different path than he had seen in his vision with Usutu, Daphne was still working for Pinehearst, so maybe in doing this he could change the future. Gabriel did not realize how true his words were, he would in fact be saving the world. "So how exactly do we go about doing that? Arthur can see the future, Angela has visions. They know what will come...The five of us don't really stand a chance."

"Strength in numbers. And I'm thinking we get more numbers." The tension in the room finally started to ease, becoming more of a conference like atmosphere than a battle. "We need to find Peter Petrelli."


	3. The Sociopath's new clothes

_A/N: Thanks to Catyuy for reminding me to get Syelle some new clothing. Hope you like what I chose. _

It seemed almost appropriate that the comic book employees both carried drawing pads, and a nice set of art supplies. They needed to find Peter, and attempt to stay one step ahead of Arthur and Angela. Gabriel also planned to recruit Claire, but after the recent string of events, he knew that Peter was the only hope of that ever happening. His eyes glazed over in the typical cloudy white, hands moving as if of their own volition. The men in their little group waited around him, while Elle and Daphne walked down the block in hope of finding some new attire for Gabriel and Elle herself.

The picture of Peter was enough to enable Hiro to go and get him, he was in JFK international, recently arriving after his trip to Haiti. But it was the other picture that was penned that alarmed the group the most. Arthur and Angel, standing side by side. It was unknown if they were going to align themselves, or if they even anticipated the coming threat, but none the less it was a disheartening image.

The two blonds made their return entrance on cue, and Elle was looking quite different than Gabriel had ever seen her. No business wear, or flower printed dress shirt. Her t-shirt was black, an all to familiar 'Ramones' emblem was in white on her chest, and the jeans she wore were slightly fitted. He could not help but arch a brow and make his way towards her. He could have sworn he heard Daphne chuckle when she breezed past him, straight to Matt. "Elle, what are you wearing?" He whispered to her, she just shook her head and pushed a heap of new clothes into his chest. "Figured the change was appropriate, I've never been to a rock concert, but I always had a thing for the Fathers of modern rock music." Her smile then cracked slightly. "You like the blouses better?"

"I liked the look of you in nothing but my shirt better, actually." He leaned in, his voice lowering until his lips were all up against her ear. "But, I do have a Ramones shirt of my own around somewhere." She let out a huff of breath, that was no doubt a suppressed laugh. "I'll have to try it on, later. For now, we should probably stop whispering, before the natives get restless."

She was right, of course. He did not want Matt to think they were attempting to make some sort of side plan, he grasped onto Elle's hand and lead her back to the mock round table meeting they were having at the comic store's register. Gabriel nodded to Hiro and within seconds, Peter Petrelli stood before them. Gabriel had almost expected his supposed brother to attempt some sort of attack, but there was nothing of the sort. Peter simply stood there, awaiting an explanation. Matt was the one to fill him in, mostly because they all had felt it would be the best course of action. And that was the moment where Peter asked the question deep down they were all thinking, "So how do we do this? I hate to say it, but my parents have more practice, and possibly more fire power. And we're not exactly running at full capacity here Sy...Gabriel."

"I can fix it." The statement was not made out of over confidence, but sheerly because Gabriel truly thought he could do it. "For now this is nothing more than a theory, but if I can empathetically absorb Matt's power, I might be able to get inside of Hiro's mind and use my intuitive aptitude to figure out how to repair whatever damage Arthur did to make Hiro this way." He turned his attention from Peter, to address the group as a whole, "From there, we bring in whoever we can. Nathan, if we can convince him this little game of theirs is futile, and tear him away the ice queen. And we will need Claire, eventually, if we want you back in the action Peter."

They all gave him a look of bafflement, which he had been expecting. "She's the catalyst, we steal the formula, we can get you some sort of power, till you can be restored completely." Gabriel pursed his lips together, knowing that getting Claire to fight along side himself and Elle might be a very, very long shot at this point. That did not change the fact they needed her aid none the less. He was even considering some attempt at smoking a peace pipe with Noah in the future, but that moment would be a long time coming.

"So how do we start?" Daphne questioned, the first time she had spoken up in the meeting. It was a good question, one he did not have the answer for. He could absorb Matt's power, but it would take some time for him to master it. "Well, we should probably find a base of operations that's not in a comic shop in Kansas, as much as we're all enjoying the ego stroke of the fanboys over there." Gabriel chuckled, waving a hand over at the two men standing in the corner, both looking at them over '9th Wonder' graphic novels. "No offense, guys."

The red headed one waved back, a big smile on his face. "None taken, Gabriel. We're happy to have you, but this isn't exactly the Watchtower. Sadly."

"What about the loft? Nate said Mohinder was using it for some experiments, but it's more of a central location, and I'm thinking that won't be the first place my parents look. Might have some stuff to clean out, from what Nate told me, but...I don't know, I can't think of many other options." The group soon agreed it was as good a place as any, they would head there an amass their forces, doing whatever they could to stay ahead of Mama and Papa Petrelli.


	4. Everlong

_A/N: Rating change, due to sexual content in this chapter._

Elle was not one for the clean up, though no one was really taking the idea of scraping giant insect webbing and whatever it had contained off the walls. Gabriel used his telekinesis to remove most of it, ushering it instantly into large black trash bags, which Daphne would run instantaneously to the nearest dumpster. After that, they cleared out most of the equipment Mohinder had been working with, Hiro and Peter moving whatever they felt might be vital to storage at Matt's apartment. Then they all went about making settlements, with what little furniture they had access too. Elle and Gabriel had claimed the small area that had once served as Issac's bedroom, Daphne and Matt had gone for the more private separated room, while Hiro, Ando and Peter claimed the smaller room on the opposite of the larger one with the explosion painting on the floor. It had to be close to 2 am this point, and once everyone had settled in, they all fell into what would likely be their last comfortable sleep for awhile.

Gabriel draped a sheet to divide his makeshift room with Elle from the main room, which has now be dubbed the conference room. Issac's mattress had been shoved in one of the art supply closets, and they had quickly claimed it. She was under the blankets, no doubt sprawled out in nothing but her t-shirt and black panties. He pulled the shirt she had bought him over his head, and crawled into the bed with her, wondering if she had slipped into unconsciousness in her exhaustion. His movements were slow, as he slid slowly to spoon her small body against him. She was so tiny, compared to him. His arms fit so perfectly around her, the quandary of them being meant for one another seemed to play in the back of his mind every time he held her.

She shifted, rolling on her back till she faced him, draping a leg over his own lazily. This had been the first time since the beach they had the opportunity to be alone, and even though it was only a thin piece of fabric dividing them from the rest of the team, it was enough. They would be quiet if they had too, and he had a fair indication of where her head was at when her fingers deftly undid the fly of his pants. She pushed at them, sliding them a little down his hips. The first time they had done this, he had been the aggressor, he had taken what he wanted. The roles seemed to be reversed, this time, as her lips captured his and he could tell how hungry she was for his by the way her tongue jutted past her cupid's bow mouth and into his.

He kicked off his pants, and then moved to pull her shirt over he head, tossing it to join his discarded clothing. If anyone was still up, they would hear little more than the ruffling of sheets, perhaps some deep breathing, but Gabriel doubted any of them were. And from that moment on, he was not going to care if they were. The finger of each of his hands threaded with hers, and he shifted his weight till he was on top of her, bringing her hands up till they were pinned on either side of her head. He could feel the rise and fall of her breasts against his chest, and he groaned. This was the exact thing he wanted to do to her on the beach, pin her and make love to her. See the way her hair looked fanned out around her head like a halo as she reached climax. But before it would have been something dirty, damaged, fractured. Now it would be pure, now it was right.

He let go of her hands for only a moment, sliding his palms down her sides till he hit the brim of her panties. He slid them down, and then with one hand went for the waist band of his boxers while the other softly stroked her clit, feeling her arousal for him was already evident by the dampness that neared the touch of his digits. She whimpered beneath him, but the sound was so different from the ones she had made hours before. She was free now, and she seemed to hold the keep to whatever handcuffs still held him down. Handcuffs. That was a thought he would have to save for the future.

The first time had been tender, they had been human. This time was not going to be the same, he wanted to try something different. He had almost anticipated her shocking him at some point so far, but it seemed her sadistic nature had dulled, and he had a feeling it had something to do with the memories of her mother. When they had been setting up the room, she had made a few remarks about it.

She opened her legs, partially due to the coaxing of the rough pads of his fingers against her clit, and the other part due to the need she had for him, the acute ache she felt between her legs. He settled at her entrance and with one hard thrust he was inside her, her wetness enabling him to slide deep with utter ease. She groaned, and bit into his shoulder, her arms snaking around him so tightly he worried he had hurt her. But when her hips bucked slightly beneath him, he knew she simply wanted more of him. He began to thrust, still slow but with the same intensity he had begun with, taking her somewhat roughly, as her legs mimicked her arms and wrapped around his waist. He had been using his arms for support, propping himself up on either side of her petite form.

His hands slid along her forearms as he rocked inside her, breath heavier with each thrust. He interlocked their fingers again, pinning her completely beneath him, making her completely at his mercy. Or so he thought, but he realized that she would never let anyone put her completely under their control again, as he felt the prick of electricity beneath his palms. Her electricity. Or was it his, now? Theirs.

His speed now increased, his pumping more frenetic, more lustful, the need to be one with her becoming so intense he could not fight it a second longer. She writhed beneath him, her hips moving to meet each time he sunk inside her, deeper and deeper. Their bodies were so close, his pelvic bone was rubbing against her sensitive nub of nerves with each downward movement, but it was the look in his eyes when his lips recaptured hers, that sent her completely over the edge. And then she was fracturing, but not in the destructive way she had so many times in her life, she was reaching such a state of euphoria, it felt as if her entire being and flown into a million different pieces. He could feel her orgasm, her coming all around him, muscles contracting and squeezing him. "So Tight..." He choked out against her lips, before feeling the sensation building at the base of his spine.

He came inside her, gasping hard against their kiss, his high so extreme. He had not imagined they could top the first time, that his pleasure could be more all encompassing than that first melding of their souls. But as they rode out their ebbing waves of bliss, he realized this rapture was all the more potent than it had been the first time. Maybe it was because this time he had given her what she wanted, needed. She needed to be given a chance to stand on her own feet, and apparently she had wanted him all along. And he was coming to the almost frightening realization that the thing he might need the most, was her.

She panted beneath him, so he rolled them over till she was once again situated on his chest, as she had been after the time in the abandoned house. His arms slid securely around her, and lips went to kiss the top of her forehead. She brought her neck back slightly, so she could look at him. "Thank you." She whispered, before laying her head down on his chest. His fingers threaded through her hair, their caress so intimate. "For what?" He knew there were a few things she could be meaning, and he was asking for clarification, not fishing for a compliment. "For letting me fry you till I collapsed, for taking my pain, for letting me believe that someone could care about me and not just what I could do for them...For saving me, Gabriel. For saving me from myself." His arms held her a little tighter, and he felt like 'Your welcome' just would not do justice to the things he was feeling.

"I love you Elle, I probably have from the moment you came into my shop and saved my life. I just didn't know what it meant, till now. I may have done what you needed to save yourself, but you're the only thing that's saving me. The only one who's ever done it without an ulterior motive. You fixed me Elle." Her eyes were closed, and he could feel her warmth against him, nothing had been more soothing in his life. He could not see the smile on her lips, but he heard it in her voice as she responded. "I love you too, Gabriel. And I'm not going anywhere, and nothing on Earth is going to separate us again. I won't let it."

His arms were a little more snug around her suddenly, as if he were putting emphasis on her statement. Tomorrow the war would truly begin, but for now, everything felt as it should be as she fell asleep in his arms. She would still be there in the morning, and hopefully every morning to come after that.


	5. Deploy, Deploy, Deploy

The last person Gabriel had expect to see standing in the conference room the next morning, was Claire Bennett. But there she stood none the less, her hands on her hips, and a scowl upon her face. The two had such a strange history, and it seemed all negative to him. Only the day before he had nearly killed her father before her eyes, that being the main reason he had planned to wait before they tried to include her in their plans. iI guess Peter figures himself the Superman, guess that makes me Batman./i He thought to himself, not pleased that Peter felt as if he could go and make such a huge decision. When Claire caught sight of him, he half expected her to launch at him, claws open and ready to kill. But she did no such thing.

"Where's Elle?" She questioned, and he did not answer allowed, merely nodded to the fabric wall behind him. Elle was still in bed, he thought she deserved to sleep peacefully for as long as possible. Claire's face seemed a bit more stern, almost as if she had aged since the last time he had seen her. "Look, I'm here because Peter brought me. Filled me in. Because they are playing all of us against each other, and I'm sick of seeing us all insanely battle one another. Doesn't mean I like you or your girlfriend on any level." He did not expect her too, nor was he going to force any sort of kinship between them. He opened his mouth to respond, but she quickly cut him off. "And here's the one rule I have for you, leave my mother out of this, or I will make sure I have the Electric Blond's head on a pike."

His eyes narrowed a little, confusion muddling his mind a little. "And what about your father?" He actually thought the expression on her face was suddenly filled with more hatred than he had ever seen. "Noah Bennett is not my father. I was given to him for safe keeping apparently, it was his responsibility to protect the Catalyst. Me. For now, he's no man's land to me." Gabriel was still confused, but he did not feel it was right to push her further. He felt guilty for what she had become, feeling as if he were some how responsible for the anger she held. "Sandra won't be harmed, Claire. We'll even protect her, if we have too."

Peter had been sitting in front of Claire, with his back to Gabriel, watching the whole interaction and it suddenly made Gabriel uncomfortable. He walked till he got to the stairs and pulled Claire aside slightly. "I know this will mean nothing, but I'm Sorry. I'm sorry for yesterday, I'm sorry for blinding following my father's orders and I'm sorry for...stopping the pain. Actions speak louder than words and I intend to prove this apology with my actions."

"I guess we all do stupid things for our 'fathers'" she said her tone increasingly bitter, but her face began to slowly soften. "As for the other stuff...Peter told me that you're...different. That without the hunger, you're not the vicious psychopath that sliced my head open. Prove him right."

He nodded, catching her gaze as he did so. She returned to Peter's side, even though Peter was her uncle the two always seemed to be more like close friends. He stood there for a moment, and since the confrontation had ended, the other members of their group seemed to shuffle in. "I guess this is as good of time as any to discuss a plan of action. The main issue is getting Peter his powers back, or some power." He was opening it up to them, hoping someone might come up with an alternate route, rather than storming head on into the lions den and getting the formula.

"Any input?" But no one spoke up, at least not at first. Then he heard a confident tone sound from behind him, "Adam Monroe. That has to be how Arthur managed to regenerate. He used his Empathy to suck him dry..." Elle said, and he suddenly understood what he really had done by clearly the cobwebs from her mind. He had unleashed someone with all the training of Primatech, with all the knowledge base of that company, who was know unhindered by the abuse done to her. He thought back on the superhero analogy he had put upon himself and Peter, earlier. Elle was their Wonder Woman, it would seem. He smiled up at her, and waited for her to continue. "I think we should work on fixing Hiro as soon as possible, and consider finding a way to save Adam Monroe, and therefore stop Arthur's rise to power...Well, at least hindering it. It would sure make our job easier."

Elle leaned to the side, to see that Claire was standing behind her lover. The old Elle would have made some bitchy remark, and called her the cheerleader. The new Elle realized that she and Claire were not all that different, both girls who's fathers had altered their lives due to their ability. "Welcome, Claire." She uttered, pausing the plan that was forming in her head to offer some sort of olive branch to the girl who's life she had continued to crash into.

"This is going to sound crazy, but if we want to get into Pinehearst, stroming the gates isn't the way to do it. Arthur doesn't know we've gone rogue yet, I'd bet. He probably still thinks we're on our way with the Catalyst in tow. If you want a golden key, she's it." She motioned to Claire, not liking that she had even introduced the plan, but if felt like their best chance. That was the only way to open the door without immediate casualties. It surprised no one when Peter spoke up next, his brow had been furrowed in contemplation throughout the entire conversation.

"And then Daphne and I could get inside, if you guys could provide some sort of distraction. I'll get Mohinder, Daphne can go for the formula. Hopefully the three of you are enough fire power to escape my father without too much trouble, if it comes down to that." Peter's gaze shifted between them, and Elle was kind of shocked he agreed to it all. She expected none of them to trust her, or Gabriel, and assume they were setting some sort of trap for Claire.

"Claire, are you okay with this? Because if you're not, we'll find another way." Elle posed, watching the younger girl carefully. If she hesitated at all, Elle was going to convince the group that there had to be another way. At first she thought she was going to have to, when Claire began to shake her head, "No. There is not other way. We go in there all powered up, and I'm sure Arthur will have whoever is working for him knock us down one by one like toy soldiers. We can't risk it."

"Then it seems we have a plan." Interjected Gabriel, "Matt, Hiro and Ando, will stay here and hold down the fort." Matt did not look incredibly happy with his role in the strike, but a comforting hand from Daphne patting on his thigh seemed to settle him. He looked back to Peter, "Deploy?" A lop-sided grin grew on Peter's lips, as he got to his feet. "Deploy."


	6. Sin of the Father

"Gabriel, Good to have you back, Son" Arthur said the moment the three came into view. Claire had the appearance of being handcuffed, but the moment she needed to break free of the bonds, she would be able too. Something about his tone made Gabriel nervous, even though he was fairly certain that Arthur could not be on to them. Elle smiled at both men, it was lit with a little madness, as her smile always used to be. "We got your cheerleader."

He was amazed how easily she fell back into pretending to be what she once was, the dedicated agent seeking approval any way she could get it. When she had made the statement, it almost sounded like a child telling their parent they had finished their homework. He was suddenly very glad he had released her from that entrapment. "My Granddaugther, Elle. Claire and I are family. She is Nathan's daughter."

The recent independence that Claire had asserted showed when she forced a smile, her lips laced with rage. "Sorry if I don't run up and give you a kiss on the cheek, Granddad. The whole kidnapping thing has just put a damper on our relationship." Arthur laughed, of course he was not intimidated by this little girl, for that was all she was to him. A child, with a great gift. Not his flesh and blood, not really. "Looks like you take after your grandmother, Claire. Angela has a silver tongue."

"Would you like us to take her to Mohinder, Sir?" He did not look back to Elle as he said it, knowing he might loose his composure if he did so. He only hoped Arthur did not question his new found initiative, but Arthur seemed to pleased with himself to notice anything. "Elle can escort her, I'd like to have a little father to son chat. If you don't mind?"

He did not like the idea of this, he did not want to be separated from Elle for any reason. But if he denied Arthur's request, the elder man would know that something was up. "Of course I don't mind." He smiled at the man claiming to be his father, and glanced back at Elle. "I'll see you later, hopefully." The words were code, his tone would say only one thing to her, that he loved her and to be careful. She exited, Claire in tow, and he hoped they were headed for Peter. Even without his powers, Gabriel would know they were in good hands with Peter. They had opted for Hiro transporting him in, and Daphne finding the two of them a way out. If the four ended up together, it should be fairly hard to stop them all.

He turned his attention back to Arthur, who was smirking like a Jackal. "So, how did the mission go? Did you work well as a team?" Gabriel knew what he was asking, and did not dance around it, as he had done when he asked about Peter. "Elle's an amazing young woman, and I'm sure we're going to be...Close." He could tell that Arthur was elated with the news, as if he had orchestrated the pair himself. Maybe he had, but even if that was so, he could not account for all the variables. For what love would cause Gabriel to do for Elle.

"She's pregnant, or going to be. So I would hazard a guess you're right, Gabriel." Arthur uttered, dropping the statement like a ton of bricks. The dark haired man's eyes widened, not understanding how Arthur could possibly be privy to such information, until he was handed a sketch of Elle, clutching a clearly swelling belly. "Oh my." was all Gabriel could get out, before he feel back onto one of the chairs, his knees suddenly weak. "I'm guessing by how gentlemanly you were about defining your relationship with her, She's already with child."

He almost expected Arthur to break out a box of cigars, and pat him on the back. But instead, he just walked over, and leaned in to make sure Gabriel was listening. "I think it would be best if she stayed here, until she's had the baby. This child is going to be special." The thing was little more than a mass of cells reacting and Arthur already wanted to get his claws into it. Gabriel had to get them all out of here, as soon as possible. "I'll have to go talk to her, I'm sure she's going to be as shocked as I am, Dad..." He stood, the urgent need to protect Elle, the baby, everyone, all but pulling him out of the door.

"Hurry back, Gabriel."


	7. Not a blond joke

He broke into a run, wanting to get to the lab as quickly as possible. Things were moving to fast, and he had a feeling there was something behind Arthur wanting to keep Elle in arms length. But by the time he had arrived in Mohinder's lab, Knox already had them both, though Mohinder was nowhere to be found. At least one part of this plan had worked out, Peter and Daphne had made it out.

"Should have followed your dad's rules, Gabriel. He'll be joining us, in just a minute." Knox said, twisting the machete in his hand that was held to Claire's neck. He would not kill Elle, Gabriel was sure of that, due to the statement his supposed father had made. But Claire would not come back from decapitation, so he could not risk it. "Gabriel, GO!" Elle shouted, "There's no chance if he gets your powers too. Get out of here!"

He knew she was right and he had no other choice, he had to get back to the loft, regroup, fix everything and get back to save her. Claire. The baby. He ran, and Elle watched him go, taking her heart and all her hope with him. She could hear Knox laughing behind her, no doubt figuring his attempt at escape was futile. Elle looked back to him, her eyes all but glowing a vivid blue, "I hope he beats your ass first, when he comes back for us, and then I hope he let's everyone else kick your ass."

Knox did not respond, he was cut off by the entrance of Arthur. "Well, this is disappointing. I was really hoping Gabriel would join us, Angela's coming over for dinner and I'm sure she would be elated when she found out about the new grand baby." Elle and Claire both looked at each other confused, and then back to Arthur. "Elle's pregnant. Why else do you think Gabriel came down here in a such haste?"

Elle felt weak, a sudden panic enveloping her entire body. She had a feeling this is what a animal felt like when their mate was ripped away from them suddenly. She wanted to kick and scream and fight her way out of there, frying anything that dared to stop her. But she could not do that, she could not risk her life or the life of her child. It would break Gabriel.

"Take them to the holding cell Elle had before. Wouldn't want her trying to take the lights out on us, now would we? I've got work to do." Arthur said, all business. Their worries were confirmed at this point, the Petrellis had reconciled. Knox walked them along the white hallways, and she never realized how stale they had felt until this moment. He all but tossed them through the door, and Elle had truly never been so scared in her life. Not for herself, but for what Gabriel would do to get her out of there, the risk he would take.

She slumped against the wall, in the exact spot she had sat with him the night they had found each other once again. She was not going to cry, though she felt as if she should. Claire peered at her oddly, almost like she had the time Elle had shown up her house, powers on the fritz. "You really love him, don't you?" Elle nodded, letting out a sigh "I do. He gave me my life back. All those memories your father mentioned to me, they were there...and without them...I was cracked." Claire closed the space between them, and slid down so she was sitting next to her. "Well, I'll be damned if we're not making our way out of here by the time he comes with the cavalry. I don't know about you, but I'm not up for being a damsel."

"I can't shock my way out. So unless we can manage something else, we're stuck." Cliare shook her head, a smile finally coming to her lips. "In English, we're reading the Odyssey, and you know the whole Trojan horse thing? It's all about misdirection. Interesting book." Claire must have caught sight of the cameras, figuring they were being tapped for everything. Elle looked at her and nodded, catching what she was saying, but playing it off. "You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" her lips slowly curled upwards, and she put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Thank you. This is going to sound odd, but if I had to get caught and locked in a cell with any of my former enemies, other than Gabriel, of course, I'm glad it's you....cheerleader."

"Sociopath"


	8. Anticipation of a gunshot

_A/N – This story will not end here, or in the next chapter. My guess is if I do not continue it under broken doll, I'll write a sequel of sorts. I have too many plot bunnies jumping around in my head, not too._

When arrived back at base without his companions, it only took about ten seconds before everyone was spinning around how the could go back in and save the girls. But it was Matt who fathomed something none of them would have expected. "We need the Haitian." They all knew he was right, so Peter and Hiro set off to find him and within a few minutes, they had the only person Arthur Petrelli was truly afraid of. Matt lead their planning this time, with his police experience, and with where Gabriel's head was at, it seemed the right move.

They would go in there, and once the Haitian did his magic, they would be powerless. Normal. For Peter it was not much of a sacrifice, he had no powers at the current moment. They had toyed with the idea of having Mohinder attempt the formula, but after his recount of all his failures up until this point, and they thought it better to just have the Haitian level the playing field. The element of surprise was no longer on their side, Arthur had to know they were coming, he just would not know the nature of their arsenal. Daphne opted to stay behind, but they would get in contact with her the moment they were able to have their powers back in action. Hiro and Ando joined her. It seemed a little senseless having a ten year old in a possible gun fight.

They took a back entrance, and all of them were surprised when Arthur did not send his forces immediately to apprehend them. Had his over confidence finally become his downfall? Gabriel was not sure, but he headed for the office, figuring that was where the meeting between Angela and Arthur would occur. Knox was at the door, guarding, along with a not so well looking Flint. The dark skinned man apparently did not recognize the Haitian off the bat, probably due to the fact the Haitian had erased the memories of himself when Knox was on level 5. He smiled and stepped forward, grasping the sides of Knox' head and within a moment he was collapsing to the ground.

Flint tried to ignite his palms, then looked down to stare at them in perplexity, before trying a few more times. "Looks like someone blew your candle out." Peter said sarcastically, before rendering a forceful blow to Flint's head. Both guards were now out like a light at their posts, and with that Gabriel walked to the door, leaving the Haitian behind him. Everyone behind him. To face the parents he had never know, and save the only girl he had ever loved.

"Gabriel. I figured you would show up sooner or later." Arthur said from his chair, he had not bothered to turn from the chair he was sitting in, his back was to Gabriel. He could make eye contact with Angela from where he was standing, but he could not gage where her emotions were at. "This ends here, Arthur. This ends with you." He retorted, his voice utterly cold, devoid of the devotion he had every other time he had spoken with Arthur.

"That's no way to speak to your father, Gabriel." The patriarch said, finally moving to stand and face his Son's approach. "You're not my father. Even if you did lend a hand in my genetics, a father is someone that mentors you and fosters you, out of love." When he said the word 'father' it almost came out as curse each time it left his lips, he continued. "You do it out of your need to win this twisted game you like to play for power. We're all done being your pawns."

Alfred Hitchcock had once said that it was the anticipation of the gun firing, and not the actual sound, that attributed to the suspense of a moment, the climax. But as Gabriel raised the gun, he thought it was not true in this instance, because it was not till after the gun had fired, and Arthur fell to the floor. He had aimed right between the eyes, knowing it was the only way to avoid the cell regeneration. Angela seemed oddly unaffected, but it suddenly struck him that he might have just very well abolished whatever chains Arthur had put on her, stopped the wicked game she had been caught in for too many years.

Peter's reaction was something he more expected, visibly upset after he had come into the room. But he had been the one to who instructed them to burn the body immediately, Hiro and Daphne soon appearing after the Haitian let everyone's abilities work again. But Gabriel did not stick around long enough to insure that they did it. He had to find Elle. And he had a pretty fair notion of where she would be, since there was only one cell Arthur could truly keep her in.

He flung the door up with his telekinesis, but was surprised when he did not find anyone in the electric cell. He fell to his knees, realizing his elaborate plan had not worked. Arthur's anticipation of his return must have caused him to move Elle to God only knows where, what if Angela was still involved in this whole game? What if he could not find her, and had lost her forever. He could not help but think of the time they had shared in this very room, how his hand had slid along her form to the floor after he had freed her.

It took him a few moments to collect himself, at least enough to return to his companions that were still likely in the office. Peter was the first one to notice him, and though the two had never really worked out their ying and yang aspect, there was a definite sense of brotherhood at this point. "Where is she, Gabriel? And where's Claire?" Gabriel let out a shaky breath, his eyes slowly moving up to meet his brother's. "Gone. They're gone...She's gone Peter....I can't...I can't loose her. We have to find her." Peter could almost sense that Gabriel's legs were about to give out beneath him, so he quickly moved to catch him, then put an arm over his shoulder to steady him.

"We will. I promise, we will."


	9. Even if you cannot hear my voice

_A/N – This story will not end here, there will be an epilogue that will both tie up this fic, and lead us into the next one I plan to work on. Broken Doll fit for this story, but I think since they've pretty much fixed themselves it's time to move onto the next installment. :D_

"So where do we go now?" Claire asked. Their escape had been much easier and much less elaborate than either had every thought possible, but when it came to outsmarting someone like Flint, it did not take much in the brains department to manage it. He had brought them water, and something to eat, and made a joke that neither of them had understood upon his exit. Claire had quickly snaked her foot into the closing door, and Flint had not bothered to make sure it had in fact locked. They had waited a few moments before making their way out, and Elle used her powers to fry any camera they came across. But it still surprised her how easy it had been to get out.

She would not have been so perplexed over it, had she know what was occurring elsewhere in the building, that Gabriel had come like a Knight in Shining Armor to save her. "The Loft, I guess." She responded, her hand moving to her stomach, she noticed from the moment she was aware of her pregnancy, her belly had become her new tactile fascination. "How did you manage all that? I mean, falling for him, and all that? He killed your father, along with numerous others. You tracked him." Claire finally asked the question that had been bugging her since she had first seen them together.

"I'm betting your father never filled you in?" Judging by Claire's silence and her grimace, Elle was fairly certain Noah kept her out of the loop. "Your father was my partner at the time, and we were instructed to go after a man they thought was dangerous. When I found Gabriel, he was trying to hang himself in his own watch shop, so filled with the guilt of what he had done. I zapped the rope, and saved his life..." They walked the streets of New York as the sun began to set, Elle had never felt such a nagging need to get home. Maybe that was because she had never really had a home before, not in the way she did now. The others with powers already felt like a makeshift family to her, with their quirks and kindness.

"I had this one really good afternoon with him, and I felt like I had never felt before....I wanted to stop, but your dad reminded me that it was our mission. Told me I needed to push him, that it was in his nature to kill. So we brought in someone else that was 'special', and Gabriel's jealousy of my excitement along with the hunger, broke him. And we created a monster..." Elle had no desire to cloud Claire's feelings about her father further, but she felt that the girl deserved to know the truth. "He could have killed me too that night, Claire. But he didn't. He let me go..." She sighed, and looked upwards, unsure of what else she should say. "That's how I know that Sylar, and Gabriel Gray, are two different entities. One is defined by his control, his harnessing of the hunger that rages within. The other? Is nothing but that hunger."

Claire's expression changed from contemplative to sad, suddenly. Elle did not notice that she was crying softly, until she spoke. "Elle, I can't go back home. I can't. I love my mother, I even love my father, but I cannot go back there. It's as if he created this whole alternate world, and that was where he forced me to live, where everything was black and white. He was a good guy and anyone against us was a bad guy. The company. You. Gabriel. But I'm starting to see that my father only seems to subscribe to morally gray areas." He had lied to her. He had acted as if Sylar was just some freak who went over board, he had never told her that he was the one to give that freak the final push. He had also failed to mention he was forced to adopt her, that the company had made him guardian over the Catalyst.

Elle put her arm around Claire's shoulders, "Well, unless you're completely revolted by the idea...you could stay with us. Or Peter, even. You have a place to go until you decide what you want to do." She squeezed reassuringly, and she realized with a sigh that they were at the building the loft was in. Her arm stayed around Claire as they climbed, not naive to the fact that they were developing an odd sisterhood. She had always wanted a baby sister, maybe that was why she fell into the role of big sister so easily.

As she entered, she noticed Gabriel was in the conference room, on one of the chairs. He was hunched over, elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. He was crying. And all the sudden she could not breathe, she glanced to Claire who nodded, and then she broke off, coming to her knees in front of him. Her hands grasped his forearms, and she softly whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I failed her." Apparently her whispered tone was not enough for him to recognize, but she was not sure what he meant, or what woman he could have failed. She gently pulled a hand away from his face, and then placed her smaller palm up to cup his cheek. "I don't know who she is, but you didn't fail me." It was only then he realized who was standing before him, his Angel. Somehow she had found her way back him, and he moved so quickly Daphne might have arched a brow, scooping her into his arms. "How? How did you....?" She smiled, and put her arms around his neck. "Security at Pinehearst just isn't what it used to be. Flint is truly incompet--" His mouth crushing onto hers cut her statement short.

She relaxed to his touch, not caring if he continued to kiss her throughout the rest of the night. His hand slid to her belly, and he finally broke the kiss, keeping his forehead meshed up against hers. "You're going to be a mommy." He whispered, and she leaned up on her tip toes to press her lips to his again. "I know....and I love you." She replied, for the first time in her life, feeling as if everything had fallen right into place.

"I love you too, my angel."


	10. Epilogue

_A/N – So I won't leave you with our lovely little duo separated, but this will be the last chapter of Broken Doll, so I had to supply some sort of cliff hanger to make you wonder what's coming next._

They were all so wrapped up in the peace they had now accomplished, things at the loft seemed to carry a very positive tone to them. Mohinder had returned to Pinehearst, which was currently under the governing of Peter. His powers were returning, but it seemed an oddly slow process to all of them, first he had gotten flight back, and it seemed the others were coming in the order he had first absorbed them. Matt and Daphne had moved back to his apartment, together. But it seemed the Loft would maintain it's place as their headquarters.

Elle had made good on her offer to Claire, along with Gabriel the three of them had managed to convert their prior sleeping area into a small room for Claire, using book shelves and a drapery to make it slightly more secluded. The lovers had claimed the room which broke off from the main part of the loft. When the baby came they would have to find a new place, but for now this was going to meet their needs well, and everyone knew where it was.

Elle was surprised when she heard a knock at their door, roughly two weeks after everything had happened back at Pinehearst. They rarely got visitors outside of their now somewhat dear friends, but when she opened the door to find a face that was familiar, her shock grew exponentially.

"Aurora?...What? How?" She gasped, and then reached out her arms to pull the dark haired woman into a tight hug. "I heard that both the company and Arthur Petrelli are out of action, figured it was time I come out of hiding." Aurora was the same way Elle had always remembered her, acting as if nothing big had ever happened, no matter what they had come up against. She was a few years older than Elle, and had been the closest thing to a sister she had ever had. "I hope you have a couch..."

Elle nodded, "Yeah, of course...come on in. You can meet Gabriel." She lead her inward, and Gabriel was coming out of their bedroom. She loved that, calling it 'their' bedroom. "Hon, this is Aurora...We used to work together." She could see the look of worry that instantly filled his face at the mention of her work for Primatech. But she shook her head a silent signal to him that Aurora was not a danger to them, "She went rogue, three years ago?" She said, turning to her friend for a nod of confirmation. "Aurora's one of the only people I've known that was able to fall completely off the company's grid. She's very....resourceful."

Elle's lips had curled into a smirk, And it was then Aurora spoke up. "It's nice too meet you and it has very little to do with me being resourceful. I can sense other people with abilities, and distort reality around them. Technically around anyone, but for some reason it's easier around other people like me." Aurora had never taken the time to discover why, she seemed happy enough to just be understanding of the fact her power worked, not why it worked. "Now it seems as if there's no one really gunning for me...So I'm back, and with bad news, sadly."

Elle looked perplexed as her eyes moved to look at Aurora. "What do you mean?" Aurora gave a shrug of her shoulders, "Somehow by killing Arthur Petrelli, it set into place some odd events. I know that Peter is regaining what he lost, and it seems someone else is as well." Elle half wondered if her friend had paused for dramatic effect, that had always seemed to be her way. She was not surprised in the least that Aurora was acutely aware of what was going on in their lives. "Adam Monroe, is alive."


End file.
